The present invention is directed to an abrasive pad for a manual grinding machine, in particular for an eccentric grinder.
A known manual grinding machine designed as an eccentric grinder (U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,314) includes an abrasive pad which is mounted via a pivot bearing on an electric motor-driven eccentric driven shaft of an eccentric drive. The pad body of the abrasive pad is composed of a bearing receiving part and a grinding means carrier mounted thereto composed of an elastically deformable material which has a flat, circular contact surface for an abrasive pad opposite the bearing receiving part. The bearing receiving part is composed of a flat, round plate and a bearing support which is integral with the plate and extends out of the plate at a right angle, the pivot bearing being inserted in the bearing support. The grinding means carrier lies flat on the plate and grips over it in the manner of a clip with its edge which is configured accordingly.
With a known abrasive pad for a manual grinding machine (EP 0 557 773 B1), the pad body is composed of a support plate made of plastic, a cushion applied via foaming to the support plate as a carrier for grinding means, and a steel disk as reinforcing member located between the support plate and cushion. The underside of the cushion forms a flat contact surface for an abrasive sheet and is covered with a gripping fabric to which the velour backing of the abrasive sheet attaches. In terms of manufacturing abrasive pads of this nature, it is known to manually place the support plate with steel disk and the coarsely precut gripping fabric in a foaming mold and to join these components with the foamed cushion by filling the foaming mold with foam. After the finished abrasive pad is removed from the foaming mold, the gripping fabric hanging over the outer edge of the contact surface is trimmed off. This manufacturing process requires manual labor to insert the pad body and the coarsely precut gripping fabric in the foaming mold and, due to the relatively slow-acting foaming process, it also requires a very long cycle time.